THE AVENGERS 2(2015)
Earths mightiest heros meet Galaxies mightiest heros PLOT On Asgard the Chitari have attacked and Thanos has made it to the weapons vault and takes The Infinity Guantlet. Thor attemps to stop him but is defeated. Once he awakens he heads for earth. On earth a ship is coming tword it and lands on a SHIELD base, so Captain America and other SHIELD agents come out and point there weapons at the ship and Star Lord, Adam Worlock, Drax, Gamora, Rocket Racoon and Groot come out. Steve tells them to put down there weapons and surender, they try to explain why they are there and are attacked by the SHIELD agents, but they are defeated easily. Soon Iron Man and Thor come to help and battle them, Captain America battles Star Lord and Rocket Racoon while Thor battles Adam Worlock and Groot and Iron Man battles Drax and Gamora. They eventualy get them to put down thier weapons and begin to question them on why they are on earth. The Guardians tell them of Thanos who is coming to earth to concer it and find the Infinity Gem which will power the Infinity Guantlet and face the Avengers in a glorious battle. The teams then assemble and Stark and Bruce begin to look for the gem. They manage to find it and set out to find it, once they get there they find Thanos who has already gotten it, the teams attack but are easily defeated. Thanos then uses the guantlet and many people are killed and the team retreats back to the hellecarior. On the hellecarior the teams argue about how to deal with Thanos, but are interupted when Thanos forces the hellecarior to the ground, but the team manages to get out in time. Once on the ground Thanos appears and Banner turns into the Hulk and attacks, he is defeated and Thanos opens a portal where his Chitari troops come out and capture the team and take over Washington DC. Thanos uses the guantlet and turns the remains of the hellecarior into a fortess and plans to execute the team. The team is taken, but manage to escape and plan there attack. The teams suit up and attack the city, Captain America, Star Lord, Natasha Romanaoff and Rocket Racoon battle the ground troops. Thor, Adam Worlock, Iron Man, Gamora and Hawkeye battle the troops in the sky. Hulk and Groot take out the leviathin. the team beats the army and sneek into the fortress. The team finds Thanos and they battle, the team manage to get the guantletaway from him and estroy him. They uses the guantlet to revearse all Thanos has done and part ways CAST Chris Evens as Steve Roger/Captain America Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk Chris Hensworth as Thor Scarlett Johanson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/The Falcon Chris Pratt as Peter Quil/Star Lord Alexander Skardguard As Adam Worlock Zoe Saldana As Gamora Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer Andy Serkis as Rocket Racoon Peter Cullen as Groot Samuel L Jackson As Nick Fury Cobie Smulder as Maria Hill Damion Poitier as Thanos Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers